Transcended Part 2
by nightslayer716
Summary: Nick and Judy, from the Disney movie Zootopia, find themselves catch themselves fighting to survive in the war for Earth. They are separated from each other as an unknown menace threatens the existence of every mammal. When Nick gets into a severe accident that threatens his life, an unknown agency takes him in. Transforming him into the worlds last hope to take back their lives.


Transcended Part 2

The sound of nurses and paramedics pacing through the halls were all but settling to the shocked rabbit officer. The strong odor of chemicals and lodoform filled the air causing her nose to twitch. The gazelle behind the reception desk was busy rushing folders containing information of her beloved partner. The large Cape buffalo that was blocking her path knelt down and put his hoof on her.

"I need to see him!" She looked insignificant compared to his size, but her determination didn't make it seem that way.

"The doctor said that he'll let us know when we can see Nick again. Why don't you sit down?" He pointed to the blue and brown chairs that lined the walls of the waiting room. The walls were bare except for the few cheap paintings and light fixtures. The glass coffee table covered in magazines from past years and the green area rug that surrounded it. She slowly looked where he was directing and slowly walked towards a chair in the corner reluctantly.

"Don't worry. Nicks a stubborn son of bitch, he'll make it."

"Miss Hopps, you may see Nick now." She had waited to hear those words all morning. She immediately jumped out of the oversized chair and sprinted towards the room containing her partner within. The pads of her feet emitted a heartbeat like sound as she ran towards the door.

"Nick!" Doctors and nurses in their bleach white uniforms walked out of the room creating a path for the small mammal to walk through.

The sound of machines and the steady beep of the cardiac monitor keeping the mangled and beaten fox alive had given the room an ominous atmosphere. As she approached him she could see the cuts and punctures scaring his flesh. The blood that had spilled from the wounds had stained his fur a dark red. His ears wrapped in gauze and white tape that had become stained a dark brown and red. Hearing her sweet and caring voice had arisen his attention causing him to turn his head towards her direction.

"Judy?" He managed to say with a wet harsh cough following. He lifted up his paw to reach out towards her to feel her soft fur one last time if he didn't make it out of this one.

"I'm here Nick…I'm right here." She grasped his paw with both hands causing his hand to firmly hold on with all the strength he could manifest.

"I think I hustled my last hustle carrots." He said as he released a slight snicker.

"I believe I can change that." The unexpected voice brought surprise to both of them. A grey and black lynx wearing a sharp black tuxedo with a blue tie and a white under shirt stood firmly in front of the door.

"Who are you?" Judy snapped as she starred at the well-groomed mammal while still holding Nicks paw.

"Sorry if I had startled you. My name is Mr. Grayson, My employer believes that you would be a perfect subject for our work. It could save your life Mr. Wilde…maybe even improve you."

"Who's your employer?" She slowly walked towards her partner to try and gain distance from the mysterious mammal that began to slowly walk towards them.

"I am sorry but I cannot pronounce that information at this moment." Her amethyst eyes remained focused on the lynx's sapphire blue eyes as he made his way around the two. "My employer has a great interest in you Mr. Wilde. He would be very pleased if you accept his offer…I mean, you don't really have much to lose." The lynx paused for a moment with a slightly contorted face as he pressed the small headphone in his ear. "We are pressed on time so please make your decision."

Hundreds of thoughts scurried about in Nicks head. What'll happen to him if he does accept? Would he ever get to see Judy again? Where would they take him? He glanced into Judy's eyes searching for a decision. With the nod of her head he was given his answer.

"I'll go. But, only if she is allowed to come with me."

"Great, but if you are to come with, we'll have to temporarily remove any information documented about you."

As Nick and Judy muttered among themselves, the lynx made his way out of the room holding his ear piece.

"The subject has accepted the offer. Bring in the bird."

As they make their towards the exit, they could see the sleek black tinted van waiting for them in the driveway. The crowd of photographers and reporters and journalists had been eerily removed. Wolves dressed in suits guarded the entrances and walked behind them as they made their way to the vehicle.

"Pay no attention to the guards. They're just here to make sure that you reach the destination safely and unharmed." The lynx opened the side door and pressed a button causing a ramp to slide from the floor. One of the guards pushed Nick in his wheelchair up the ramp and firmly clamped it to the van floor. The inside of the van was a metallic grey with small weapon cabinets lining the sides. As one of the guards closed the door Judy and the lynx sat on the black leather seats that were placed on both sides of the cabinets. As the light dimmed inside the vehicle she could see the blue light emitting from the mammal sitting across from her. As he clicked a button on his watch a holographic map emitted from his wrist displaying a map of the whole city.

"What is that?" She had never seen something like it before. As she looked over to Nick, she had noticed that he'd fallen asleep from the medicines that he was given to ease the pain of his crippled body.

"It's exactly what you think it is. My employer has made great breakthroughs in many different fields. You will be greeted when we have arrived at the facility." After the lynx had spoken the van fell silent with the hum of the motor. Being the great cop she was, she would have asked him more but due to the circumstances and the vibe of the situation she was hushed. After a few minutes she had finally found the moment to speak.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" She gave the mammal sitting across from her a questionable stare causing him to draw slight grin.

"You will see very shortly." She had fallen back into her seat shortly after his reply. As she looked out of the window she could see that they have left the city and were now driving through an unknown forest.

"We've arrived sir." The deep voice of the driver had an ominous tone when he spoke.

"Good. I'll let him know." The van had pulled to a stop causing its passengers to jerk forward. The sudden movement caused Nick to awake. He confused eyes had begun to wonder his surroundings as he attempted to gain his bearings.

"Are we here?" The crippled fox had become weak from the severity of his injuries. The sudden beam of light was nearly blinding to Judy and Nick as they made their way towards a small concrete and metal shack that stood at the end of the road. A ram wearing the same suit as the guards, waved its hoof and directed them to stand clear of the area of concrete that stood before them. At the twist of a key the concrete began to lower and separate before them. Revealing a large metal platform with a control panel in the center. The lynx that stood in front of them raised his arm and gestured for them to go upon the metal surface.

"Who are you mammals?" The amount of questions that had accumulated in two police officers had begun to overwhelm them. Why haven't they heard about this place and how has it remained a secret for so long.

"Well I suppose now that you're here. We are the International Association of Mammal Security or I.A.M.S. for short. We have protected mammals from all over the globe from political, military, and even extraterrestrial hazards."

"So you're kind of like a bunch of secret spies?" Even under the meds and pain Nick still had a witty comment in him.

"Well if you'd like to consider it that way then yeah."

When they had gotten onto the platform the lynx had tapped the glass control panel causing the ground beneath them to lower into a large circular shaft lined with rectangular lights spaced out enough to allow the platform to become slightly dim as they lowered into the unknown facility that the lynx had brought them to.

As they became nearer to the bottom the wall in front of the control panel turned to glass, revealing a large hanger with multiple side storage units. There were many unknown vehicles, some looked like a form of tank, some resembled aerial vehicles, and others appeared to look like a sort of un-mammaled suit.

As they reached the bottom Judy and Nick could see a black puma in a white suit waiting for them. As the lift came to a stop the sliding glass doors of the large hangar opened allowing them to exit.

"I have brought them sir." The lynx had given the larger predator a nod of confirmation and moved to the side.

"I'm so glad you've decided to accept my offer Mr. Wilde."

"Who are you again?" Nick had grown tired of not knowing anything about where they had taken him. He looked at the larger predator with a stern and confused glare.

"I am Samuel Levmosky. I am the one who runs this fabulous facility." The puma's voice had a strong formal yet friendly tone to it.

 _Levmosky: "The subject has arrived. I want everything ready for the operation."_

 _Voice Two: "Already on it sir. Sir? I'm afraid that there is some bad news."_

 _Levmosky: "What happened?"_

 _Voice Two: "The object has increased its speed. It'll be here within the next two months."_

 _Levmosky: "Shit. We're running out of time. We need him in there now!"_

 _Voice Two: "Immediately sir."_

 _Levmosky: "Assemble the force. I fear there may not be enough time to finish the project."_

 _Voice Two: "What will we do about the mammals on the surface?"_

 _Levmosky: "*sigh* Evacuate them to the vaults a week before it arrives. Only God can save us now."_


End file.
